Love Burns in the Dry Desert
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Minako's group of her and the YGO guys. It took awhile since no one really requested her to be paired. Leave your requests in your review.


The first one of the Minako series. Huzza, and it seems like Minako/Seto was voted in first.

**Summary: (AU) Seto/Minako**

It was always about image and what was best for it, one had a heart as cold as an iceberg, the other had a heart of sunshine, and like the sun could not be touched.

Favorable Circumstances

The room had little in the way of light or possessions, all that was heard was the rustle of moving papers. It was a familiar sound, as the words across the page were shuffled and brought before the light cast by the small table lamp. Slim fingers adjusted the wire-framed reading glasses perched on the pert nose. Behind the glass was a pair of frozen blue eyes, narrowed in thought and perhaps a bit of cold fury. A tawny swan neck was craned to let the head draw closer to the words before them. Taunt lips were pulled in a thin line, as strands of dark brown locks fell in their vision. The whole visage was one who could not be touched, cold and aloof. A small fan blew lightly against the left side, rustling the white trench coat that was unblemished from dirt, and letting the light of the lamp fall on the silver KC pin.

The only noticeable change on the unmoved countenance was the light slam of the papers residing in their grip. Again the tan hands grabbed paper, but it was merely the newspaper, the orbs of ice focused on something on the front page. "She'll do." Was the crisp comment as the newspaper fell from the hands that held it. Then they were up and gone, to prepare what was needed. The light of the lamp fell disregarded newspaper highlighting the headline and picture that was the main focus.

**MINAKO AINO DOES IT AGAIN! **A smiling blond with a red bow was openly happy gracing the black and white pages. The fan on the desk then blew off the forgotten papers that were glared at previously.

_'Seto Kaiba, it has come to our attention, that you are nearing your twenty-fifth birthday. As such you have yet to fulfill the last requirement to have complete control of the company. By the clause left by the last owner of Kaiba Corp, you must be married by the eve of your twenty-fifth birthday or forfeit the company. As stated in clause two, paragraph five, sentence three, on page nine of the contract signed by you on the date of October 3rd of 1997._

_Johnston Hart : Hart & Hollow Firm'_

Minako Aino was a star, her dream was real and tangible. A knock spook her out of her daydream, her hand still holding her glittery orange-gold brush. "Hurry up Mina-chan, you are going to be late to the premier of your new movie!" A snappish female voice intruded on her musings. Minako let out a laugh as she drew the brush through her golden locks one more time, letting the natural shine come through. Happy sky blue eyes sparkled as she reached up to fasten her last accessory. With a click the red bow was back in it's normal home, winking in the light of the vanity. "Mina-chan!" Another female voice prodded her, and she let out a louder laugh, her soul sisters were such a riot.

"All right, I'm coming Rei, Usagi." Minako called as she stood, dusting off the draping blue dress that hugged her curves. Opening the bathroom door, she was greeted with half smiles of the inner senshi.

"Mamo-chan, and Haruka-kun will be here soon with the limos." Usagi, the other blonde informed Minako. Minako nodded, and twirled, showing her soul sisters her outfit. In return she got four nods, with large smiles. "Congratulations Minako." Usagi stated, as she walked away. Her thoughts were echoed by Rei, Makoto, and Ami who had taken time off the hospital to come.

Minako had to smile, no matter where they were, or what they were doing, they were still close. Every time one of them, the senshi, had a big break or event, they would all stop what they were doing and come back. Life had finally rewarded all their efforts for protecting the planet. She let out a larger smile before sighing, her eyes falling on the calender that had been haphazardly thrown in the excitement last night. Her big two-five was coming up, and she was still unfortunately single. Yes, the tabloids had tied her to many up and coming stars, but none held true. Another sigh escaped her, and it was followed by a smile. Looking down, she kneeled and rubbed the back of the white male cat that had rubbed her shin. "Thanks Art." Minako chirped. The white cat smiled proudly at his charge, pleased that her life had shaped up so well.

"Mi-na-ko!" Rei's voice carried over from the front of her house.

"Limo service is here!" Makoto's voice followed right after, and Minako screeched while running to the front door. Only stopping to grab her jacket and heels. As Minako slid into the limo with her friends, the chocolate brunette Makoto turned to her. "Michiru-san, Haruka-san, Setsuna-san, and Hotaru-chan will meet us there." She explained. Minako nodded, before holding up a champagne bottle compliments of the limo company.

"Ne, celebrate on the way there?" Minako jibbed and the rest agreed, well, Ami had to be coerced. It was a short ride, as the limo slowed, and flashes of lights set off even before the doors opened.

"Minako Aino!" The announcer on the red carpet screamed as she stepped out. "Being accompanied by the world-famous chef Makoto Kino." He added as Makoto stepped out. "Also accompanied by Rei Hino, songwriter extreme." He continued. Minako wondered if he would pop a blood vessel with all her friends, famous in their own right. "Followed y Ami Urawa, all around great doctor specialist." The announcer cheered, and Minako sighed. Ami was the second to get married, and changed her last name. Makoto and Rei were also married, but opted to keep their own last names. "Also being supported by Usagi Chiba, world-renown psychologist, and Mamoru Chiba, heart specialist." He called out. Minako withheld a smile of envy, the world's most happy couple. She shrugged it off and floated with a purpose down the red carpet.

At the end of the movie premier, there of course was a party. Minako was then left alone by her soul-sisters, they couldn't afford to stay up all night. She waved them off, and then turned to socialize. There were many directors, actors, and other famous people, but a hush fell through the room. Minako blinked, and turned to the door in all curiousness. Her heart sped up as her eyes fell onto the CEO of Kaiba corp. He hardly grace anyone with a public appearance, much less the scene of any party, and the crowd parted as he strode through. She had to swallow the sensation of wanting to lick her lips. With his hair falling artistically around his face, hooded blue eyes, alighted by a white tux, and a barely blooming red rose clasped in hand he looked mighty tasty. Minako was extremely surprised as he stopped before her and offered her the rose. She blushed while gently grasping the rose. He then craned his neck a little to the dance floor and she nodded. White gloves over lapped her darker ones, and drew her to the dance floor.

Minako could have spent the rest of her life in this dream, but it ended as he released her. With a flick of his wrist, a piece of paper was placed in her hands and he was gone. She sighed and gazed at the paper with spotted wonder. '_Chez Rose, eight pm, tomorrow.'_ Minako smiled, Makoto's restaurant, and then she cheered mentally, she had a date with the world's most eligible bachelor! With curious glares and gossip following as she went home in a daze she fell asleep in a cloud.

Seto Kaiba nodded as he ran the evening over in his mind. It had went perfectly, especially with the press snapping pictures like crazy. Kaiba was no fool, he did not believe in love, but he would court this female and have the marriage because it was needed. Besides, Minako Aino would make a brilliant trophy wife, and she had ties that he could use. After all she hung out with a very elite crowd, rumored to have grown up together. Sitting back down at his desk, his fingers slid over to the black phone. Picking it up he pressed a few numbers, and waited for the maitre.

"Chez Rose." The man's voice echoed over the phone.

"Reservations, eight tomorrow." Kaiba spoke monotonously into the phone.

"I'm sorry sir..."The maitre started.

"Seto Kaiba." He cut in.

"Oh, eight tomorrow, right away sir." The maitre rambled. "How many sir?" He inquired.

"Two." with that Seto Kaiba hung up, even before the maitre had stopped talking. Ignoring the most basic human needs, like sleep, he instead turned to his humming compute and went back to work.

Minako was positively singing the next morning, bursting with excitement, she picked up her cell phone. Humming, she press number one on the key pad and listened to the cheery ringing. "Uh, hello?" A friendly female voice came through.

"Usa-chan!" Minako chirped.

"Minako?" Usagi inquired, still slightly slow in the mornings.

"Guess what?" Minako prodded the sleepy bunny.

"You won an Oscar?" Usagi returned.

"Nope." Minako said

"What?" Usagi inquired.

"I've got a date." Minako yelped.

"That's great Mina." Usagi mumbled.

"With _Seto Kaiba_." Minako sung, and shock washed over her friend.

"The reclusive CEO bachelor?" Usagi asked surprised.

"Nope," Minako chirped, "the reclusive, positively hot, CEO bachelor." Minako corrected.

"Uh, congratulations I guess." Usagi commented.

"We're going to Chez Rose tonight." Minako stated.

"Makoto's restaurant, very chic." Usagi answered. "What time?" Usagi asked.

"Um, eight tonight." Minako answered then glanced at her clock. "Oh my, that only gives me twelve hours to get ready!" She shouted and began to panic. "Oh, help me Usa-chan!" Minako wailed.

"Ma, I have to work..." Usagi reminded.

"It's an emergency!" Minako returned.

"Ah, all right, I'll be over there in thirty minutes." Usagi agreed.

"Thanks, bye!" Minako chirped and slammed the phone down. Then with a flash she tore through her closets looking for something special. "No, to old, to bland, to bright..." She kept muttering as she flipped through her enormous amount of clothes. Thirty minutes was announced by a key turning and her door opening. Minako ran to her best friend with a upset expression. "Usagi, we need to go shopping, I have absolutely nothing to wear!" Minako cried.

Usagi smiled and nodded with a sweat drop while waving for her to hurry up. Minako flew around her apartment getting dress and grabbing her shoes. Done she followed Usagi to her car and jumped in with style. Spending three hours at the mall, Minako managed to buy four sets worth of her wardrobes. The two arrive back, Minako panicking that she only had nine hours to get ready. Usagi nodded and ushered her into the bath tub filling it with lavender and rose scented bath salts. Minako hopped in gently rinsing and scrubbing every part of her body. Shampooing and conditioning she hopped out and set a couple of curlers in her hair while blow drying it.

Usagi came in then, taking over the blow dryer and the brush. Leaving the rollers in, they set to work on Minako's make up. An hour later Minako was painted, and her hair was out of her rollers. Spraying a hair softener and shiner, they added a few bobby pins. Then it was to the dressing room. They finally settled on her new light yellow evening gown. Fastening the back, Usagi added her Venusuvian necklace and Minako blinked. "For good luck Mina-chan." Usagi chided. Then the red bow was clipped into her hair and then it was time to wait. Six hours to go and Minako fidgeted, Usagi shook her head and put on some music soothing one of her best friends. "You're beautiful Mina-chan." Usagi stated, and set to cleaning up the mess the pair had made. Minako instead counted down the hours, five, then four, three, and then only two. Usagi informed her that she had to head home and make dinner for her husband. Minako nodded and her friend was gone leaving her to the whims of fate. At exactly eight there was a hard, brisk knock, and Minako smiled while brushing off her dress.

Standing up she opened the door and was greeted by another rose. She took this one as well, letting her eyes slide over the person at her door. His hair had been tamed leaving only a single bang hanging between his eyes. Speaking of eyes, his were once again hooded by the shadow of the door, but they still gleamed with knowledge. While he looked positively note worthy in a white tux, the charcoal suit seemed tailored specifically for him. His appearance screamed money and confidence while hinting at a bit of mystery. Minako placed the rose next to it's sibling and followed after Seto Kaiba who had walked back to his expensive red car. Opening her door, she giggled at him, while he nodded and shut the door. Then stalked over to the driver side and slid in while putting the car into gear.

Arriving at Chez Rose, he again opened her door, leading her in like a gentleman. She ignored the multitude of press that greeted and followed them into the restaurant. Dinner was a fairly silent affair, she had tried small talk, but Kaiba barely spoke. They ate dinner, and he drove her home, once again leaving her with a rapid beating heart and a scrap of paper.

They went on like this for several months before her life took a drastic change. Once again they were at Chez Rose, but Kaiba had seemed to have a purpose. Lightly gripping her hand he raised it to his lips. His other hand slid into his jacket pocket and slid out a velvet black box. "Marry me." It was a soft demand, but Minako didn't care. He had captured her heart so easily with his mystique and she smiled.

"Yes, I will." Minako chimed, wanting to leap across and kiss the man. He merely nodded while sliding the ring onto her finger with resolve. Minako expected a kiss or some more enthusiasm about the change, yet he did nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed softly while eating her food, he drove her home, and she stepped out. However, she was surprised when he stepped out also, he walked her up to her door, and held her arm to halt her actions.

"Tomorrow we see the Justice of Peace to get married, we need a witness." He informed her. Minako wanted to cry, she wanted a big wedding, but then she thought it was rather romantic that he wanted to get married in a hurry.

"Okay, Usa-chan should be available." Minako agreed. Seto nodded, let her arm go, while strolling back to his car. Minako walked inside, and picked up her phone dialing a familiar number. "Ne, Usa-chan, I'm getting married." Minako said when she heard her friend.

"That's great Mina-chan!" Usagi screamed joyously. "So, when's the wedding?" She inquired.

"We are only going to have a small ceremony tomorrow, will you be a witness?" Minako stated. There was silence for a few moments, before she heard a sigh.

"Sure Mina-chan, and Mamo-chan will come to okay?" Usagi offered.

"Thanks, Usa-chan." Minako quipped before hanging up.

Usagi sighed while cradling the phone, leaning against one of the walls of her home. She knew Minako always wanted a big wedding, as she was always one for celebrations. "So, Minako is finally tying the knot." Her husband spoke up from behind her.

"Yeah." Usagi remarked.

"What's the matter?" Her raven-haired love asked.

"I'm worried about Mina-chan, and her soon to be husband." Usagi answered. Mamoru turned Usagi around and stared into her eyes.

"Would you like me to talk to him tomorrow?" He asked.

"Would you?" Usagi prodded.

"Of course love." Mamoru agreed and hugged tightly by his small wife. Fortunately she did not see the frown on his face. Since they practically grew up together, he saw each of his wife's senshi as younger sisters. Currently he was worried about his wife's almost twin Minako. He was no stranger to the rumors that surrounded the cold hearted CEO of Kaiba Corp. One was he needed to get married before he turned twenty-five in order to retain his company. Mamoru sincerely hoped Minako had melted Kaiba's heart and was not merely a means to an end.

Minako picked out the white wedding dress that had been left to her by her mother who had passed away a few years ago. Her father had long since disappeared off the radar and hadn't been seen since. Two quiet knocks on her door interrupted her musing and she opened it to see the two Chiba's. "Come on in guys, Kaiba will be here shortly." Minako informed them. Indeed he would be, as he had just called a few minutes ago to inform her. A black stretch limo pulled up and one knock rang through the home. Minako bypassed the two dead roses in a vase and opened the door. She was silently followed by the two Chiba's who supported her.

Seto tied his bow tie with ease and stepped out of his office. He glanced over to see his younger brother Mokuba standing there quietly. "Don't do this Seto." His younger brother hissed, but Seto merely ignored him and walked on. Mokuba trailed after him, quietly shaking his head while praying for some intervention. It was a short, tense drive to Minako's house, and there they picked up Seto's soon-to be bride and her two witnesses.

The drive to the court house was deadly silent, not a sound was heard. Even the breaths of each passenger was quiet in the bale air. They arrived at the court house, and stepped out the car. Ignoring the press they walked in, Seto and Minako signed in and walked into the Justice of Peace's office. The ceremony was quick, all the while Usagi and Mokuba shook their heads. It felt more like a funeral then a wedding. Three witness signed before Mamoru stepped away to talk to Seto.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru inquired gaining Kaiba's attention.

"Yes?" Seto whittled back.

"I only have a couple things to say to you." Mamoru hissed out.

"Oh great, what are you, some jealous past lover who wants to make sure his friend ends up all right?" Kaiba bit out.

"No, make it like I'm one protective older brother." Mamoru returned. "Listen here, Minako is like a sister to me and my wife, if she's harmed in anyway I'm coming after you." Mamoru stated.

"What can you do?" Seto asked poisonously.

"It's more like what I can't I do." Mamoru warned. "This is the only warning I'm giving you." He hissed, and Seto waved him off before walking over to Minako. He dragged Minako away from Usagi and gestured for Mokuba to get in the car. They arrived at Kaiba Mansion after dropping Mokuba off at his apartment. Kaiba yanked off his bow tie, slid out of his jacket and secluded himself into his home office. Minako with held the urge to cry and instead wandered the mansion.

Seto sighed and pulled out the letter he had just gotten yesterday after informing the law office of his impending marriage. There was now a third clause that must be fulfilled, an heir. He huffed, and rubbed his temples angrily, his stepfather was still controlling his life even he had died. Not to mention he was just threatened by Mamoru Chiba, Minako's supposed brother. Ignoring everything he turned back to working.

Minako finally walked back to the kitchen, and made a small sandwich. However, she couldn't stomach it, instead she wrapped it and put it back into the fridge. Then she sat at the kitchen table, staring at her wedding ring, and cried.

Seto popped his shoulders as he realized it was getting dark. Adversely he realized he needed to find bride and consummate the marriage in order to work on an heir. He needed an heir before the year was up from their marriage date. As he walked out he realized he hadn't a clue as to where his new bride might be. Heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee he found her asleep at the dining table. He wondered slightly if those were dried tears on her cheeks, but did nothing else. Grabbing his coffee he shook Minako awake, and sat across from her. Watching like a hawk as she blinked awake and glanced at him. Finishing his coffee he walked over to her and leaned down, kissing her soundly on the lips.

The kiss was everything he was, cold, hard, and unfeeling toward her. Minako wanted to cry and cheer at the same time. He did not love her, but he finally kissed her. Knowing she did not want this as she felt his hand fall on her thigh she pushed him away. "No." Minako declared. She thought she saw anger, and maybe a bit of pride toward her, but he turned and walked off. Minako collapsed then, crying into her hands, how had her world spun terribly off course. Obviously the youma's curse was with her even now, at least she could pretend it wasn't.

The weeks passed like this, and it came upon the time that Seto had to leave on a business trip. He informed her with out infliction that he would only be gone for a couple of days. Minako merely nodded, her joy draining out of her bit by bit. She merely took up the habit of exploring the vast mansion as she waved off his advances. Now she had a chance to explore the one place he had forbidden her access.

Seto sighed as he listed to the company's small council whine about one policy or another. His thoughts instead trailed to his wife, as he imagined her sitting beside him rolling her eyes at the council. Perhaps she would drag him out before the meeting was over, and instead bring to a restaurant or a meal at home. Chattering away as she perused the menu, maybe actively talking about her next movie. Seto then blinked, he had realized something then, he missed her, and desired her company. The whole time he thought of her, not once did he think of the need of an heir in tied with her. This realization brought interesting prospects, and he stood up, ignoring the council he strode out. He only caught the tail end of their conversation.

"What's with him?" One council member asked.

"Newlyweds." Another sighed out. Seto remarked he knew hardly nothing about his wife, and as he boarded his private jet a feeling of dread hit him.

Minako finally pushed open the door, entering her husband's most sacred domain. She stood many minutes in the doorway contemplating her actions. However, her senshi side screamed at her to continue, so she did. Soft footfalls echoed as she approached his desk, and her eyes fell on the two contracts that were there. Normally she would ignore them, as she had no head for business, but when her eyes caught marriage and heir she picked them up. Scanning over them, she let out a loud yell and tossed them away. Running to the house phone, she dialed a number and counted the seconds for an answer. "Usagi, I need you over here, right now." Minako ordered and then clicked up the phone.

Forty minutes later there was a torrent of knocks, and Minako opened the door flinging herself into her friend's arms. Looking up she realized that Usagi had called that other inner senshi, and had brought her husband as well. "Tell me what's wrong Mina-chan." Usagi urged as Makoto walked off to make tea. Ami and Rei went to hunt down a few pillows and blankets while Mamoru followed after the two blondes.

"He doesn't love me." Minako cried into Usagi's shoulders. "He's only using me!" She bit out. Usagi shushed her friend, rubbing Minako's back and glancing at the rest of the group. "He needed to marry someone to save his company, but not only that, now he needs an heir." Minako stumbled out. Usagi shifted and handed the warm tea to Minako as she stared at the others. Seto Kaiba had completely messed up, he had hurt one of their own and had harmed them, Makoto cracked her knuckles, Rei sharpened her nails, and dainty Ami started whistling eerily. All turned their attention to the door as it swung open with a wide promise.

Seto opened the door to his home, the tension in the house struck him cold. He turned just in time to get punched in the face. His eyes alighted on the group in his living room, Mamoru standing beside him rubbing his red hand. Though none could put more fear into him, then the blonde beside his wife. He had noticed through their little time they had interacted that all of the group listened to her. Should she order Minako to go with her, the Minako would follow leaving him. "We're leaving and taking Mina-chan with us, don't follow if you value what you call a life." Usagi spit out, then gestured for the others to walk on while she carried the now light weight Minako. As they brushed pass, the fear of losing the one, that he was just beginning to realize he needed hit him then.

"She is still my wife." He stated quietly.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Usagi hissed out, and turned her attention to Rei. "Get Setsuna on the phone, we are going to court." and with that, they were gone. Seto felt the world tremble, and an agonizing pain split through his chest. In the space of the moment, he knew he cared about the young Minako.

That knowledge was empty and fruitless as his bright future retreated from his outstretch fingers. Cold paths scourged his face, and he fell into a darkening sadness, those cold paths were...tears. His cries were not loud, in fact the was no sound, only the visible trails. Seto felt that this was the way it should be, he did not deserve to have his cries heard and answered. Yet, perhaps it was because he realized he cared for Minako that fate decided to intervene.

Mokuba strode into the Mansion, wanting to pay a visit to his brother and his wife. Minako was kind and sweet to him, and he liked her happy personality, a good match for his brother. Yet, as he stepped into the Mansion, the atmosphere choked him. Glancing down at the floor for any signs of intrusion, he noticed his older brother nearly curled into a fetal position. Scampering over, in fear that his brother may be hurt, he kneeled and rolled his brother turn him. Surprise colored his face as Seto latched an arm around him, and buried his head into his shoulder. Mokuba swallowed his discomfort, Seto hadn't been this way since he was eleven. "Minako." Was his brother's broken whisper, and Mokuba knew immediately what happen, his brother was hurt all right, but with a hurt he couldn't heal.

Bowing his head while kneeling dismally beside his broken elder brother, he let out a silent prayer. From what he could observe as his brother's office door was wide open and papers were tossed about, was that Minako had found Seto's contracts. Absently he noted that he had warned his brother not to toy with the young woman's affections and love. Only too late did Seto realize that he may have loved Minako in the same way. Yet, he could not blame his brother, life with their stepfather was extremely harsh and put them out of touch with a lot of things. Seto just happened to suffer losing touch with emotional reality. He knew then that Minako belonged with his brother, as both would break, so he needed Seto to get up. Raising his hand while offering a small 'forgive me,' he harshly slapped his brother across his face.

"Get up!" Mokuba yelled. Seto blinked and looked up at his younger brother's cold face. "If you want her, fight for her!" He screamed out, while sliding out from beneath his brother. There was not a single ounce of kindness on his face as he stared down Seto. However, it may have been exactly what he needed as Seto nodded and stood shakily.

"You're right." Seto declared, brushing off his coat. Walking over to the phone, he dialed his corporate lawyer's office. Few words were exchange and then the phone was hung up. Mokuba scanned his brother before letting out a breath.

"Seto?" Mokuba prodded.

"Hmm?" The elder Kaiba offered while looking over.

"What do you feel for Mina-nee-chan?" Mokuba inquired.

"I think..I might...love her." Seto regressed. Mokuba nodded silently while watching his brother walked to his bedroom 'No Seto, you **do** love her.' Mokuba corrected in his head. As he saw his brother's bedroom door close, he promised to do anything in his power to help him. Glancing at the disregarded sparkly yellow address book, he picked it up and flipped it open. Scanning the pages he found the number he wanted. Once again offering a prayer for help, his fingers stabbed the numbers that would cause the designated phone to ring.

"Setsuna-san?" A female voice asked.

"No, ma'am." Mokuba spoke.

"Then who is it, I'm waiting for an important phone call!" The voice raised a fiery octave.

"Ma'am, I need to speak with Chiba-san urgently." Mokuba brook.

"Be more specific, baka salespeople." The female muttered.

"Usagi-san." Mokuba offered while trying to pacify the woman. The woman on the other side sighed while drawing in a breath. Mokuba had no time to plug his ears as she screamed.

"Odango Atama, there's a phone call for you!" The fiery female called. Mokuba could hear another voice call something back. "No, it isn't Setsuna!" She yelled back. Then the phone was dropped as it clashed against the table top making a resounding thunk. Mokuba shook his head, but waited for the one he needed.

"Ah, yes, hello?" A little familiar voice asked. Mokuba only had a few words with the woman at the ceremony, but it was safe to assume this woman was Minako-nee-chan's best friend.

"Ma'am, this is Mokuba." He declared his identity.

"Mokuba, why does that name sound familiar?" She mused and Mokuba sighed lightly.

"Mokuba Kaiba ma'am." Mokuba pushed out.

"Kaiba, _KAIBA?_" She reacted and Mokuba winced, he was hoping that she hadn't heard the news yet. "I have nothing to say to you, good day!" Usagi informed him.

"Ma'am, wait, please!" Mokuba pleaded.

"Why should I?" Usagi huffed.

"Look, ma'am, I know you don't like my brother, or what he did." Mokuba stated.

"No, I don't, and Minako is in tears." Usagi bit out.

"Please, my brother is an idiot when it comes to emotions." Mokuba placated. He didn't hear a click of the phone so he pushed on. "Look, our stepfather mentally and emotionally scared my brother." He told her.

"That is still no excuse for what he did to Mina-chan, so what is it that you want?" Usagi snapped.

"No, it isn't an excuse, but my brother loves Mina-nee-chan." Mokuba said.

"Somehow I find that terribly hard to believe." He heard several female voices mutter together. Obviously Usagi had placed him on speaker phone.

"Ma'am, do you believe in second chances?" Mokuba questioned tentatively.

"Yes, but only when they deserve it." Usagi answered him.

"Please, all I'm asking is that Minako give my brother a second chance." Mokuba pleaded.

"Like hell, so he can hurt her more then he has?" Another female screamed out.

"Hush Makoto." Usagi ordered.

"But," Makoto was cut off as Usagi raised her hand.

"It is Minako's decision, and her's alone." Usagi told both of them. There was sound of several voices speaking, but a hush fell on the other side of the phone. Mokuba prayed that this was a good sign. "Minako?" Usagi was heard.

"Give me the phone Usagi-chan." Mokuba heard and then there was a soft shuffle. "Mokuba?" Minako's voice questioned.

"Mina-nee-chan." Mokuba responded solemnly.

"Did you know?" Minako questioned quietly.

"Minako.." Mokuba was cut off.

"Did..you know?" It was menacing to hear such a tone.

"Yes." Mokuba answered quietly. "Yes, I did." He claimed.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" It was a cold offer, one that Mokuba could make or break the whole conversation.

"I had hoped that Seto would see your beauty and fall in love." Mokuba told her. "Also, I wanted Seto to tell you." He added.

"WHY DIDN'T HE?" She screamed out.

"I do not know." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, you are sweet, but how can I?" Minako questioned.

"What if I could show you proof that you affect him?" Mokuba prodded.

"Proof, fine then." Minako muttered.

"Do you have a vid-phone there?" Mokuba questioned.

"Yes." Minako answered.

"Stay right there, and turn the screen on." Mokuba demanded. Minako sighed, but pushed the button that flicked the screen on. She was greeted by Mokuba running down a hall with the portable vid-phone and cracking open a door. He slid in and pointed the vid-phone in the dark room. It was terribly hard to make out anything for awhile but whispers that were building into loud cries.

"I'm sorry," Minako recognized that broken tone as Seto, "I'm so sorry Minako-ai." He cried out. For just seeing him a few hours ago as a cold and dignified human without a single ruffle to the thing on the bed. His brown locks were tossed in disarray, his face pale from it's normal tan, along with scratches along his face and arms. Eyes were red and pouring, while the bed cover was practically wrapped around his throat. Minako thought he never looked so beautiful, as he cried out her name while reaching out to the empty room. "Minako-ai!" His tone was so broken, Minako couldn't understand, where was all this feeling coming from? Could he actually care about her so much, then why didn't he express it? Another grouping of tears were gathering in her eyes.

"No more." She croaked, and the screen moved out of the room.

"All I'm asking is a second chance for him," Mokuba spoke, "will you grant that?" He asked softly.

"Yes, but if he breaks my heart, I'll turn him away." Minako stated and slammed the phone into it's cradle. She sunk into Ami's awaiting arms as soon as the phone made contact. "Is it physically possible that I reached him?" Minako asked her sisters. Makoto scoffed while crossing her arms, shaking her head.

"It's an act." Makoto declared.

"I don't know Mako-chan." Ami countered. "From what I've seen and heard, nothing shakes that man." She stated.

"Still why did he hurt Mina-chan then?" Rei asked.

"Mokuba said it was because of his past." Mamoru answered from his position by the door. Minako turned her head to the last that had not spoken, her princess who could read people.

"Usa-chan?" Minako asked, begging for guidance.

"Go, but I'll go with." Usagi stated and then walked to her sister and cousin.

"Really?" Minako asked.

"Always and forever remember?" Usagi chided softly.

"Senshi's promise." Minako parroted back. Usagi turned her attention back to the rest.

"Follow us just in case, and have Setsuna on stand by." Usagi ordered, while following Minako who had just walked out the door. Both blonds were beginning to hate these drives, as the tension was soaking though their souls. Minako stepped out of the car and gazed at the Mansion emptily. Walking mechanically she pushed opened the door, followed swiftly by her friend. Minako glanced at the waiting Mokuba who merely nodded toward the bedroom.

Mokuba made to stop Usagi from following, but a glare stayed his place and he nodded. Just as he was Seto's support, so was Usagi to Minako. Minako walked in, and glanced confused at the bundle of despair on the grand bed. The closing of the door had the bundle gazing up. "Please," he croaked, "no more illusions." Seto cried. Minako shook her head, only a few hours, and this is what he has become. She strode over to him, and laid a cool hand on his brow, it burned but not with a fever.

Clouded ice blue eyes gazed at her uncomprehending. Yet, when he felt the soft hand on his brow, he reached for her hand and instead brought it to his lips kissing her palm in respect. "Minako-ai, I'm so very sorry." Seto offered all he could. "If you wish, I'll absolve the marriage." He added painfully, darting his eyes away from the positive answer he was sure to receive. The other hand that wasn't grasp in his, tilted his head back toward her. Confused he saw smiling orbs filled with happiness.

"Now, would I wish that?" Minako's voice flowed over him.

"Because I hurt you, and I don't deserve you." He uttered.

"That's right," Minako chimed, and he closed his eyes with a sad sigh, "yet, you'll hurt me more if you discard me instead of trying to make it up to me." She informed him. Seto felt surprise and a surge of happiness lock in and he gazed amazed at her.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled, before yanking her down and kissing her hard. This time Minako felt want, warmth, and love in that kiss and she smiled into it. Usagi and Mokuba took this chance to leave discreetly. Seto let her go when he felt her not respond, and he knew he would have to work to regain her trust, but he did not care.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Minako asked.

"Um, because I didn't want you to feel pressured anymore." Seto answered, Minako huffed, and this time **she kissed him**.

Ah, there we go, and I tried to keep it in character, but the whole thing was shot to hell at the end. Though I figured when Seto finally admitted to loving someone again he would allow his emotions through. All though he seemed really feminine at the end..ah bother. Well, I cannot find my list to write who wanted this, but oh well. You know who you are, and this one is dedicated to you. Please review WCB.


End file.
